It Only Takes Two
by OpenYourMindToSee
Summary: After studying abroad for 4 years, Evie Davis returns to Forks. On her first night back, she sees a man she hardly knows, but this chance encounter changes their lives forever. AU/OC Please review!
1. It only takes two

It had been 4 whole years since I last saw him, four whole years. Oddly, we were next to see each other at a 2 year olds birthday party in La Push. I arrived at 7, straight from the airport, when the party was just winding down. Balloons, wrapping paper, toys and paper plates with remnants of cake covered the floor. I sat down amongst some of my childhood friends, Karys' little birthday boy, Luke, was adorable, and was just about to be taken up to bed. My other friend Nina, was also a Mum, to 6 month old Milly.  
There they all were, all my oldest friends in one room. Celebrating the new extensions to our group. After Luke had been taken to bed, the interrogations started.

"So! How was uni!? Do you miss it already? What was England like? Did you meet anyone? Have you got a British boyfriend? How long are you staying here? Do you miss Sam? Sam's outside you know, with Jacob and Paul? Remember them? Do you like them?"

I think I should probably take this opportunity to describe myself. My name, is Evelyn (Evie) Davis. I'm 22 years old and have been studying History at university in England for the past four years. I'm 5ft 7, have wild curly brown hair and I'm slim, but curvy. I grew up next door to Sam Uley, and have been best friends with him ever since. Today is the day I have arrived back in Forks, today I've come home, today, _everything changes_.

There he was. Leaning against the door frame, listening with an amused expression to the 20 questions session currently attacking me. Jacob had certainly grown to be a beautiful man. Tall, dark and muscular.

"Hi Jacob! I haven't seen you in a while." I said grinning.

"I know, I was just thinking the same." He replied, his voice was gravely and deep, and made my heart flutter. Why was my heart fluttering?

"How are you? How have you been?"

"Yeah good thanks, how are you?" I smiled and explained how I had graduated uni, and that I was moving back home for a while to save some money and decide what I was going to do next. He told me about his business in the garage, mending cars and motorbikes. I could definitely see Jacob doing that. Hands on, dirty, greasy. Oh man what was wrong with me?!

"I'm just going to use the facilities, is the little one asleep?" He turned to Karys, who was sat with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, he is, just be careful when you close the doors, but he is quite a heavy sleeper." As he walked upstairs, Karys and the other girls all turned to look at me, I felt my face flaring. "What?" I asked nonchalantly. They all burst in a flood of hushed tones "Oh my god. You like him!" "Did you see how he looked at you?" "You're blushing like crazy!"

"WHAT?! No! Shh!" I covered my face with my hands. We all heard the bathroom door unlock and silence fell on the room. I wanted to scream and run out of the room. I prayed that my cheeks had simmered down and that I no longer looked like a cooked lobster. Jacob came back round from the stairs and smiled a wide bright smile as he entered the room.

"Evie, I'm going to drive back home later, if you want a lift. I mean, I will literally be driving past your house."

"Oh yeah that would be great actually, I walked down here, so."

"Yeah thats cool, Think I'm taking some of the other guys back too, I'll go get Sam and Paul."

Jacob went back outside, and I stood up to say goodbye to the girls. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." giggled Karys. "That doesn't leave much Karys!" I laughed as she hit my leg. "It was lovely to see you sweetie, let me know when you're free and we can meet up!" We hugged goodbye as Jacob walked back in the room with the guys.

"Hey Evie!" Sam bellowed hugging me from behind.  
"Hey Sam! Good to see you!" I turned around and gave him a proper hug. Sam and I had grown up next door to each other, we were best friends, but had fallen out of contact somewhat since I had moved away to study in England.

"Is Jacob taking you home?" Sam asked, warranting a whistle from Paul. I eyeballed him and nodded to Sam.

"Shotgun sitting next to Evie!" Sam shouted.

"SHH!" Karys warned. "I don't want to have to send a bad report to Emily!" She looked over at me, "You owe us a proper catch up, we need the goss! See you next week?"

"Yeah definitely, I'll call you! Byyee!" I called over my shoulder, as we walked out to Jacobs car.

"How was uni then?" Sam asked opening the door for me.

"It was amazing, it really was. You have to go to England, it's so beautiful and old! And they have all these weird traditions and stuff."

"Sounds cool, so you going to be a famous historian then?"

"Haha, I doubt it, a regular historian will do me just fine though. I was actually thinking about researching the history of Forks and the Res while I'm here, what do you think? Obviously I'll leave out the whole Wolf/Vamp thing."

"Awesome, that would be cool. You need to talk to Billy, Jake's Dad about that. He knows pretty much everything there is to know!"

Jacob got in the car and started the engine.

"So what are you up to these days then Sam?"  
"I'm kind of full time Alpha now. It takes up a surprising amount of time…"

"Alpha pup! Aw Sam!"

"Yeah yeah."

I suddenly became aware of the silence in the room, of the fact that everyone was listening to what I had to say. I caught eyes with Jake in the mirror and blushed, which was luckily hidden by the low evening light.

The car slowed and pulled into Paul's driveway.

"Right, gunna have to love you and leave you kid." Sam said pulling me into another hug. "Staying at Paul's tonight, Em has some girls round for a pamper evening… So you know." I giggled, "Are you free tomorrow? Would love to catch up properly!" Sam said hopefully.

"The bonfire! Evie come to the bonfire on the beach tomorrow evening. Everyone will be there!"

"Sounds great guys, see you tomorrow." Paul and Sam got out of the car, and I followed soon after to sit in the front of the car. I shut the door and Jacob pulled away.

"How are your parents?" Jake asked.

"Yeah good thanks, Mum's been quite ill, but she's on the mend. They're actually away for the next month on a cruise!"

"Oh! Alright for some then! So you've got the house to yourself?"

"Yeah, apart from the kitten."

"Kitten?"

"Ha, yeah Mum decided to get one a couple of weeks ago, it's adorable actually."

"We've never had pets at Dads."

"You should come and see the kitten then, he's called Orange."

"Ginger?"

"Yup." We stopped at the traffic lights and I looked out of the window at the vast expanse of woodland. I missed this town, and I missed this man. But we had never been more than friends. Bella was the only one he saw. Bella. I hadn't heard her name mentioned once since I had been home. Bella who broke Jacob's heart and dropped him for that vampire. I hated her for that.

"Have you- heard from Bella?" I whispered, afraid of his reaction. His shoulders stiffened.

"No, she lives with him now. We never really see them. I'm glad. I am, I am over her now though. I just can't bare to think of him."

"Yeah I understand, he still gives me the creeps." I glanced down at Jacobs's large hand, which was covering the gear stick. I had the biggest urge to touch him. But I knew he may find that a tad bit weird.

We pulled up outside my house and I reached down to pick up my bag from the footwell.

"I'll walk you to your door." Jacob said opening the door. I stepped out into the fresh night air, Jacob joining me at my side, the moonlight playing on our skin. I started off down the driveway, under the thick arches of trees. "It's so pretty here." He said in a whisper.

"Yeah my Mum planted the wisteria when I was born. Its kind of taking over now."

We reached the front door and I got my keys from my bag. Feeling his presence behind me, my shaky hands put the key to the lock. As the door swung open, I turned and smiled to Jacob.

"Thanks for bringing me home." I reached out to give him a hug. My hand touched his arm in a spark of electricity. We both reeled back in shock. I couldn't take my eyes from his. Jacob brought his hand up to push my fringe from my eyes.

"Did you just- did we?" I gasped breathlessly.

"Imprint?"

**"Oh my god."**


	2. What now?

I woke up to the sound of meowing in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock 5.20am. Suddenly everything came rushing back to me, the party, Sam, Jacob, the car journey, the imprint. Oh god. The imprint! What was supposed to happen now? I got up, scooping up Orange from my bed and walked across to the window, pulling open one of the curtains. It was still dark, but I could just make out a dark shape where the moonlight fell on the driveway. What the hell? I put Orange down and as quietly as I could, slid open the sash window. I held my breath nervously as I peeked over the window ledge. Whatever it was got up and turned around, I knew instantly, it was Jacob. But not Jacob the human, Jacob the wolf.

"Jake?" I croaked in morning voice.

He disappeared into the shadows, before emerging again, as Jake, my Jake. In just a pair of trainers and shorts.  
"Sorry Evie, I couldn't, I couldn't leave you."

"What? Wait there you buffoon, You could have stayed inside at least!" I shut the window and ran downstairs to the front door. I took off the lock and opened it silently. My eyes met with Jacobs naked torso. I instinctively put my hands up onto his chest and took a deep breath in, inhaling hs woody, earthy scent. Jake chuckled.

"Can I come in?"

"I erm, yeah, sorry, come in." I mumbled embarrassed. "Do you want a drink? Or breakfast actually?"

"It's a bit early yet, but a cup of tea would be great." I walked through to the kitchen, hearing the front door closing behind me. I turned on the lights and squinted at their brightness.

"Sit down Evelyn, I can make it, do you want one too?"

"Mmm, yeah go on then." I sat at the table, after getting two mugs out of the cupboard.

"You look cute in that, by the way."

"Huh? Oh, oh god!" I looked down at myself, in a majorly huge shirt, that had tucked itself into a baggy pair of pyjama bottoms. "I look ridiculous! I haven't had a chance to unpack much yet, not sure where most of my clothes are…" Jacob turned around, leaning on the counter as the kettle started to boil.

"You look beautiful." He smiled. I blushed and played with my hands.

"Jake, what is meant to happen now? I don't know what we do. I haven't seen you for years, I never really got the chance to get to know you back then even, and now I feel like I can't be apart from you. Like you are part of who I am. Who I'm meant to be." I blabbed out. I looked up at him, kind of in shock at what I had just said.

"We need to talk to Sam. He's been through this with Emily. Evie, you have to know, the imprint, it means we were meant to be together, we're a perfect match. I know already that I love you, and always will."

"But why didn't it happen before I left? Why now?"

"I guess it means we needed those two years to become who we are now, and only now are who we need to be for each other."

I got up off of the chair, and walked over to where Jake stood. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "Never let me go."

"Never." He replied, enveloping me in his bare arms. The kettle clicked off as the water hit boiling point.

Jacob kissed me on the forehead before stepping back to put two teabags in the mugs and filling them with the water from the kettle.

"Go sit on the sofa, and I'll bring these through."

I tiptoed through the hallway, the tiles chilling my feet. I opened the living room door and turned on a lamp on the fireplace.

"Here you go chicken." Jacob said passing me a mug. I wrapped my hands around it, trying to suck in its warmth.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked as Jake sat down beside me.

"Well, I guess that depends on what your plans are…"

"I was going to see if Sam was free to meet up, but that can wait."

"No, I think that's a good idea, we both need to talk to him anyway. Lets go round later."

I smiled, excited and nervous about telling Sam. I wondered what he would think.

We spent the morning chatting and catching up on the past two years. Jacob told me about Edward and Bella, and about the pack, and I told of my travels across the pond, of my ex boyfriend and his ability to cheat on me time after time, of my love of history and my new found passion for film photography. We laughed and smiled and appreciated what we now had. We were becoming friends.

It got to about 12 o clock when I heard Jacob stomach grumble.

"Oh god! I completely forgot about breakfast! Have you got an appetite as big as Sams?" I laughed.

"Hmm, I'd say about equal, if not slightly bigger.."

"What do you feel like having?"

"Omelette? How about a few omelettes?"  
"I can do omelette, got loads of eggs in the fridge. Cheese, ham, potato?"

"Yeah sounds great." Jacob grinned before standing up in front of me and holding his hands out at me. I took them in mine and stood up.

I started making the omelettes as Jake rang Sam to ask if he was free. I heard him say he had something important to tell him, but he wouldn't say what.

"Mmm smells good." Jacob said, as I passed a plateful of omelettes to him. I sat down opposite him and ate my cheese omelette hungrily.

"Sam said to go round whenever, I'm guessing you're going to want to change?"

"Ha! Yes, I don't think this is my best look, shall I run up and change now, while you finish off?"

"Yeah go for it. This is delicious by the way."

I opened my wardrobe door and sighed, nothing had been unpacked yet. I looked at the pile of boxes behind me and opening the top one. I pulled out a pair of blue skin tight jeans, and a cream coloured cable knit jumper. I took off my offending nightwear and pulled my clothes on. I looked briefly in the mirror, running my hands through my large brown curls. This would do.

I skipped back down the stairs and called to Jacob, "I'm ready." I pulled on my red wellies, seeing the rain hitting the window.

"That was fast!"

"Yeah, I don't really take long to get ready." I grabbed my keys off the side and Jacob led to the front door. We got into Jake's car and set off to Sam and Emily's.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" I asked nervously.

"I say, wing it."

"Jake!" I laughed. "Ok, yeah I got nothing better. We wing it."

"Doesn't look like it's gunna stop raining for a while, welcome back home hey." Jacob said leaning forward to access the dark clouds.

"Meh, I'm used to it, England isn't really known for its hot sunshine."

"Yeah I guess, I'm glad it's raining, I'm burning."

"I forgot about the whole body heat thing. It's actually pretty chilly for us regular people."

Jacob laughed and put his hand on top of my knee.

"You are adorable. You know that?"

I shrugged and squeezed his hand.

We pulled up outside Sam's house and walked up to the door. Jacob held my hand as he knocked. I saw a silhouette through the glass and the door swung open to Sam's bright face.

"Hey! Jake- Evie! I didn't know you would be coming! I was just saying to Em that I wanted to catch up wth you soo-" he stopped mid sentance as his eyes caught a glimpse of our joined hands.

"Jake?" Sam growled lowly.

"Hey guys! Come on in, I'm making hot cocoa!" Emily came up behind Sam and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We need to tell you something." I whispered.

Emily led us through to the living room, where she had put the fire on and had 4 mugs of cocoa on the coffee table. We all sat down, and waited for someone to speak first. Jake stepped up.

"Sam, Emily, erm… Last night I took Evie home and well, she touched my arm and there was this feeling, like a weird feeling and we well…" Seeing the stern look on Sam's face, I decided to help Jacob out.

"We Imprinted."

Emily jumped up and screamed. "Oh my god! Congratulations guys! Jake, that's great!" Sam stood up and walked over to Jacob, who stood up to meet him. He embraced Jake in a hug, breaking into the biggest smile I had ever seen. "Congratulations mate, I'm so pleased for you."

Jacob sat back down next to me and held my hand tightly.

"So my little Evie and Jake? You couldn't be more of a perfect match. So what's your plan now then?" Sam boomed excitedly.

"Well there isn't really a plan, we wondered if you had any advice?"

"Hmm, I'd say take things slow, it's all new and fresh, and you need to learn about each other first. Bit I bet it won't be long until you're moving in together, you will find out it's impossible to be apart." Emily said kindly, glancing at Sam as she spoke. "Don't rush into anything, I mean, you will want to, but take it slow." she continued, emphasising certain words to as to get her implications across.

"Jake, I should probably talk some things through with you. Come get some air with me." Sam said walking to the back door. Jacob raised his eyebrows at me and Emily and then followed him.

"What's that about?" I asked curiously.

"I'd imagine it will be along the lines of bedroom antics." Emily smiled and came over to sit next to me, the giant sofas swallowed us up, but they were comfy and felt safe.

"Ok. Don't freak out at what I'm going to say."

I eyed Emily suspiciously.

"How much do you know about imprinting?" Emily asked softly.

"Well, I know the basics, Sam told me years ago, when he imprinted on you. He told me everything about the tribe and the Cullens. He said that the imprint bond was strong, but I didn't realise it could make two basically strangers feel as though they couldn't live if they were apart. I know that Jacob is my life now, he is my soul." I looked up, playing with the hem of my jumper.

"Sam missed you, you know. He just got so busy with the pack and Alpha and well, me. I know you've spent so long apart from each other, but I hope you can get back the friendship that you had, I know you mean a lot to Sam."

"I hope so too Em."

"So, the thing with imprinting, is that it's an unbreakable bond. It's natural for Jacob to be crazy protective over you, as far as his wolf is concerned, you're his. This is a bit awkward, but I think I should warn you, erm the wolf can sometimes, take over… You know, claiming his mate. That will be hard for Jake to control at first. But I'm sure Sam will be telling him now, how important he is that he keeps control. He won't want to hurt you."

"Let me get this straight, your saying that when Jake and I have sex, he will turn into a wolf?"

"NO! No! His wolf is there in spirit, and he wants to claim you, as his own. So it can get a bit, well, animalistic…"

"Right. Thats not terrifying."

Emily laughed and hugged me. "If you need to chat, I'm always here. Consider me a sister now Evie."

Sam and Jake walked back in the room, Jake with a an expression on his face, that I could only read as embarrassment, shock and fear.

"I take it you've had the chat too?" Sam asked seeing my face.

"You bet. You two will be fine, like I said, take things slow. Practice self control."

"Evie was never good at self control, here sits the most impatient person I've ever met." laughed Sam.

"Yeah yeah." I giggled, knowing he was right.


	3. Bonfire

After helping with the food shopping, Jake and I got back to my house around 3pm faced with a mountain of boxes in my bedroom.

"What's even in these?" Jacob asked chuckling. "How can you possibly have this much stuff?"

"Well, most of it is house stuff that I've had for uni, and theres clothes and well, the rest is pretty much books…"

"Right. A thousand books."

"Shut up!" I laughed playfully hitting Jacobs arm. Jacob picked up a box off the floor and put it on the bed. He opened the top.

"Books, where are you putting these by the way?"

"Erm" I span round, accessing my room. It was quite big, a double bed opposite a large bay window, a wall of empty shelves, a rocking chair by a tall floor lamp and a wardrobe in the corner. It was painted olive green, the walls dotted with photographs of family and friends.

"Can you put them by the shelves, I can sort them out later." Jake nodded and picked up the box. I saw his muscles flex as he lifted it, carrying it across the room, stepping over piles of stuff. I took a sharp breath in and focused on a box infront of me. I opened it up and to my delight it was filled with clothes. I lifted up the box and took it over to the wardrobe. I started taking out hangers and hanging my dresses. Jake continued moving book boxes over to the shelves, stopping only to take his shirt off.

"Jake, I'm trying to concentrate here, that's not helping."

He grinned and walked over, but tripping over a box, kicking it into the air. He managed to steady himself just in time to see the contents of the box crash all over the floor. My eyes shot open wide, taking in my array of lingerie now covering the floor. I looked at Jacob, who was staring at the ground.

"Self control. Self control Jake." my mate paced back and forth before stepping outside the bedroom door. I heard the bathroom lock. I scrambled to shove the lacy pants and bras back into the box, pushing it under my bed.

"Jake? Are you ok? I've packed them away, it's ok, what's wrong?" I asked knocking on the door.

The door unlocked and slowly opened. "Sorry Evie, I'm just not used to this, and well, well that lace was pretty hot. "

"Yeah.. I went to Paris last summer, and there were some beautiful lingerie shops and I couldn't help mys- sorry, I'm not helping. Hey look, let me go carry on unpacking clothes and you go make some tea?"

"Yeah alright." He replied timidly, being careful not to look me in the eye.

I walked back into the bedroom, and unpacked 3 more boxes, Jake joining me with a cup of tea. We sat on the floor amongst the boxes and sipped at the heat.

Eventually, the sun started to set, and we decided it was probably time to head down to the bonfire. Jake picked up the box of beer bottles that we had bought earlier and put them into the boot of the car.

"Are we telling everyone at the bonfire?" I asked, putting on my seatbelt.

"If you want to, if you feel ready that is, You've only been back two days. This is all happening so fast!"

"Yeah, I mean, what's the point of putting it off? I kind of freaks me out how quick it's happened! It just feels so right though."

"Sam said that happened with him and Emily, they felt as though they had known each other forever, better than they knew themselves."

"What did Sam talk to you about earlier? I'm curious. You looked terrified when you came back inside!"

"I'm not sure you even want to know, I just wish I hadn't had to listen to Sam saying it to me. Turns out it's not just the forest where my wolf takes over…"

"Ah. Yeah Emily didn't mention something along those lines. We don't need to worry about that yet." I giggled as he reminisced over Sam's advice.

Jacob stopped the car at the beach, and got the beers out of the back.

"Mm I can smell the fire, it smells so cosy. " I sniffed tugging the sleeves of my top down over my hands.

"Jake?" A voice behind us called out.

"Embry! Hey! You remember Evie right?"

"Of course, couldn't ever prize her away from Sam back then though. Good to see you kid, how have you been?"

"Yeah not bad thanks! It's nice to be back. You're looking well!"

"You too Evie, what are you up to with Jakey then?" He eyeballed me suspiciously. Jacob coughed.

"Actually… I imprinted on Evie last night…" He said proudly, taking my hand, shifting the weight of the box onto his other arm.

"Shit! No way! Congrats guys!"

I beamed at him, feeling Jake squeeze my hand affectionately.

"You have to tell everyone! They're all here, down at the bonfire."

We walked down and across the beach to the huddle of blankets, barbeques and people around the tall blazing fire.

"The beer has arrived!" Sam called running over to greet us. He have me a huge hug and patted Jacob on the shoulder. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

"Jacob, I think we should say now?" he nodded and put the box of beer down.

"Ok everyone, we've got a bit of an announcement to make." Jacob started, getting everybody's attention.

"As you all know, Evie is back from college, and arrived home a few days ago." He began. "And well, as of last night, we're imprints!" Everyone erupted in cheers and whistles, running up to us, hugging and shaking hands.

"I just want to say something," I stepped forward. "I know it has been a while since I've been here, and a lot has probably changed. I want you to know that this will always be home, and that is down to you all, the people who make a place become a home. I know I have a lot to learn about how the pack works, and I want to get to know you all. You already mean so much to me, and I know how much you mean to Jake."

Emily nodded softly to me, smiling.

"Evelyn Davis, you are already part of our family, of the pack, and you are more than welcome. You grew up next to me, we're best friends, and long may that continue, now crack open those beers!" Sam bellowed.

I spent the evening chatting to the pack and their imprints, making friends for life. It wasn't long before all of the food had been eaten and only a handful of beers were left. Emily and I walked down to the waters edge, dipping our toes in the icy blue.

"Em, this has been the best evening ever, thank you so much."

"It has been pretty great hasn't it? I can't remember the last time I saw Jake smile this much. I wasn't really meant to tell you this, but Sam is so grateful for you, now we know Jacob will be ok, like after Bella."

"He has such an amazing smile."

"Awwww" Emily coed loudly.

"Shhh!" I laughed kicking some water up at her legs, splashing her rolled up jeans. She gasped and kicked back, but with more force than I think she had planned on, soaking my legs up to my waist. I screamed in shock at the cold water and ran up the beach laughing, Emily laughing and pulling me into a hug.

"I am SO SORRYYYYY!" she sang, "Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!"

"You're more powerful than you look Emily! Don't worry, it's only a bit of water."

"A bit of water? Girl, you've basically swum in the ocean!"

I burst out laughing and we ran back up towards the bonfire.

"What happened to you?" Jacob asked seeing us clutching at our stomachs in hysterical giggles.

"I got a bit wet…" I said pointing at my legs.

"I think someone's had enough beer." Embry commented.

I shrugged him off and sat down next to Jake.

"You're getting me wet!" Jacob exclaimed as I stretched my legs out across his.

"That's what she said!" Called Paul from the other side of the fire.

I giggled again and stood up to stand by the fire, hoping it would dry me off. Two arms wrapped around my waist and a chin rested on my head. Jacob's earthy scent filled my nose.

"You should probably take those off you know, it's getting cold out here. You're not getting ill on my watch." Emily said holding a blanket up to me.

"Yeah you're probably right, even though this is your doing!" I giggled.

Jacob wrapped the blanket around my waist and held it there as I bent down to slide off my jeans. Jacob picked me up bridal style and carried me back to where he was sat. He picked up his beer, which he had stood in the sand, and took a sip, holding me close to his chest. He pointed the bottle at me, which I accepted and sipped at the beer.

"Evie?" Embry looked down at me with a grin on his face. "Do you still play guitar?" I scrunched up my nose, I was waiting for that one to come out.

"Yeah, haven't got a guitar with me though. Sorry Embry, guess you'll have to go without!" I said slightly smugly.

"Ah ha! wrong. I have got one. Right here, especially for you." And as if by magic, he whipped a guitar out from behind his back. "No excuses, sing us something!" I groaned and put my hand up to take hold of the guitar.

"I didn't know you played AND sang." Jacob said impressed.

"Gather round everyone, Evie's going to sing for us!" Embry called to the others, excited. Everyone laid their blankets around and settled in their couples. I edged out of Jake's arms and crossed my legs, resting down the guitar.

"it's been a while, so don't expect much." I said tuning the strings.

My fingers began plucking pretty rolling melodies, and I cleared my throat before singing a song I had written just before leaving England. I had been inspired by the English folk singers, and this had influenced my songwriting recently. I sang of the seasons, of the call of home and the pull of love. As i finished I looked up to see a set of beaming yet peaceful faces staring back at me.

"Evelyn, that was.." Emily whispered.

"Incredible." Jacob finished.

I blushed and took a swig of Jacob's beer.

"Yay! I miss this!" Embry clapped before demanding more.

I played for another hour before my throat started to dry up, and all the beer was gone.

"Guys, I'm shattered, my throat hurts, it's getting really cold, and I'm not wearing anything under this blanket." I stated. "Apart from undies of course." I added.

"Yeah, I think it's time we headed home Sam." Emily said picking some bottles up.

"Well it was great to see everyone together, congrats to Jake and Evie, and get home safe everyone." Sam said standing up.

"You ready?" I asked Jacob, getting up off the blanket.

"Yeah, I don't think your jeans are dry, you going to be ok in that rug?"

"Snug as a bug." Jake laughed and took my hand.

"See you guys later!" He called after we helped pack up some stuff.

"Byyee" They all called back. We walked back up to the car and I slid into the front seat. Jacob shut the driver's door and looked at me.

"You're incredible, you know that? I could listen to you sing all day and night."

"Aw that's sweet. I haven't written any songs for ages. I might start again."

As we got to my house, I got out and Jake leant across to talk to me through the open door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Don't you want to come in? You can stay?" I asked, hurt that he wasn't going to.

"I don't want to rush this, like Emily said, we'll take things slow. I'll be round in the morning and we will spend the day together. Yeah?"

"Yeah, ok, I'll see you in the morning chicken." I said shutting the door and clutching to my blanket skirt, I turned to walk up to the house. I heard him drive away as I opened the door, and felt a wave of sadness flood over me. I shut the door and walked upstairs and sat on my bed. I picked up my phone and scrolled through finding Jake's number, I was just about to press call, when I heard a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry, I really can't leave you." Jake said pulling me in for a hug.

"I was just about to call you. Please stay?" I pleaded, stroking my hand through his hair and down the side of his face.

"Your eyes look so beautiful, especially in the moonlight." He whispered gently.

He bent down slightly, looking deep into my eyes. I lent forward until we were centimetres apart. I could hear his breath and felt my heart pounding. Jacob bumped his nose against mine, tilting his head, waiting.

"Jake" I whispered. That was all he needed. He crashed his lips into mine at the sound of his name. His hands on my hips pulling me closer to him, pressing me to his body. His mouth was so soft and warm, but felt urgent on me. He pushed me up against the frame of the door, eliciting a surge of adrenalin through my veins. I became acutely aware of his body, his muscular torso pressing into mine, of his leg nudging its way between my own. Jake suddenly pulled away and put his arm up on the wall above my head, breathing heavily.

"Evie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, no, don't be sorry. I needed that just as much as you."

I lent up to him once again, kissing him, this time softly, gently and sweetly.

**"Come on, lets go inside. I'm sleepy. " I whispered, closing the door. **


	4. Author's Note

Just a quick note to say hello really!  
I'm a fan of Jacob Black/OC stories, so thought I might have a go at my own :)

This story is my first attempt at fanfiction, and I'm a little nervous!  
Any comments and reviews are warmly welcomed, but please be kind to me!

Lots and lots of love

R

xxx


	5. Getting to know you

**Hello! Thank you for the kind reviews, it means a lot to know you are enjoying it :)  
****I feel like this chapter is a bit slow, but I wanted to make sure that Jacob and Evie were spending time together in normal situations, and getting to know each other better. As always, reviews are welcomed, but please be gentle with me!  
xx**

I woke up with an unexpected heat surrounding my body. A temperature far too high for a cool autumn morning. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the mess of midnight black hair on my pillow. I lifted my hand, carefully tracing along Jacob's eyebrows, down the side of his cheeks, to his chin. His eyes fluttered open and he flashed me a smile.

"Morning beautiful."

I smiled "Morning to you too."

"Oh shit! Sorry Evie, I must have fallen asleep, sorry. I was meant to sleep in your parents room."

"Hey, don't worry, I liked having a personal heater."

Jacob chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, but we are meant to be taking this slow, sleeping in the same bed isn't exactly slow."

"Nothing happened, so it's fine. I would rather have you near me anyway."

"Mmm, I guess you're right.

"So what's on the agenda today then?" I asked sitting up.

"We could go for a walk?"

"Yes! I love autumn walks, can we walk down to the beach?"

Jacob laughed and sat up, the sheets falling from his chest, revealing his muscles and soft skin. I swallowed trying so hard not to be distracted, when all I wanted to do was stare.

"I think I'll go take a shower." I squeaked as I jumped off the bed. I walked over to one of the boxes still covering my floor, and knelt down to open it. I pulled out a handful of towels and tossed one up to Jacob and stood up.

"You going to be ok if I go and shower? Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Yeah sure, no rush Eve, we'll go for a walk after breakfast."

I smiled and blew him a kiss before skipping to the bathroom and turning on the shower. I decided to take my time, and shave my legs carefully, I had been neglecting them since the end of summer.

I turned off the water and stepped out onto the mat, wrapping myself in the soft white fluffy towel. I squeezed as much water as I could out of my hair and dried off my body. I unlocked the door and walked across the hallway to my room.

"Jake? Are you in there?" No reply. "Jake?"

I peeped round the door and saw the room empty. I quickly grabbed a bra and panties and put them on, worrying I might be interrupted. I got some dark blue skinny jeans out of the drawers and pulled them on.

"Evie? Did you call me?" Jake said through the closed door.

"One second, I was checking that you weren't in here. I'm just getting dressed." I said, yanking a thin long sleeved white top over my head. "Ok, I'm decent." Jake opened the door and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Is it ok if I go for a quick shower?" he asked tucking my dripping curls behind my ear.

"Yeah go for it. Thanks for the coffee."

Jacob nodded and picked up his towel from the bed.

I heard the shower turn on as I attempted to dry my hair. Having hair this curly was a nightmare. It took so long to get all the knots out. My hair was just about dry when Jacob came in, in a pair of dark jeans, rubbing the towel through his hair. I started to think he never wore shirts. Not that I minded.

"It's started raining Evie, you still want to walk to the beach?"

I grumbled. "Why does it always rain here?" I stood up and walked over to Jacob, who was stood looking out of the window. "Screw it, I've got wellies, lets still go to the beach." I said wrapping my arms around his bare torso.

"Evie! Your hands are freezing!"

"I've always got cold hands. Even in the summer."

"Lucky I'm always hot then." Jacob said turning round in my arms. This man was so much more beautiful than I could ever imagine. And he chose me.

"Jake? Will you kiss me?"

"You never have to ask that Evie, I always want to kiss you." He bent down and twisted his fingers through my hair, nudging his nose against mine. I giggled and tilted my head up, meeting his soft lips. I felt him inhale sharply as I opened my mouth and swirled my tongue with his. I noticed his hands run down my back and rest just about my bum. Our bodies bumped together, eliciting a low growl from Jacob. I gasped and pulled my head back, as I felt two large hands squeeze my bum, I giggled as he whispered "You're a keeper, you are."

"I guess you'll do." I shrugged my shoulders dismissively. Picking my waterproof blue jacket out of a box on the floor.

"Hey!" Jake protested. "I wouldn't wiggle that around too much. Dogs might bite it." He said softly hitting my bum and flicking his eyebrows.

"Cheeky."

After eating some toast, we pulled on our jackets and shoes and set off on our walk. Jacob took my hand, insisting on trying to warm them up. By the time we got to the beach, the rain had left off. I pulled off my jacket and lay it on one of the big rocks at the top of the beach. Jacob rolled up his jeans and paddled in the water. The grey water looked stormy and angry. I walked into the water as far as I would dare to, not wanting to flood my wellies.

"Hey Evie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true you're afraid of water?" Jacob asked softly.

"How?"

"Sam told me. He said you had a bad experience when you were little."

"Yeah, it's true. I was on holiday with my parents, and I lost my footing and was knocked under the water by a wave. I swirled and twisted under the water, and hit my head on the rocks. I remember feeling like I was under the water for ages and that I couldn't hold my breath, but it must have only been a minute. I had to go to hospital, I had cracked my head on the rock. Ever since then, I've been scared of the power and depth of water. I mean, paddling is fine, but I don't ever go in deeper than my thighs."

Jacob looked at me through sad eyes. "That must have been scary. "

He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

"I believe you." I said looking up at him.

"Jake, what were you like at school?" I grinned.

"Good as gold. Why the grin?"

"Ha! I just imagined you to be naughty."

"Me? haha, nah I just got on with it, I was focused on fixing up my bikes, so school just sort of flew by."

"It seems like so long ago now. It's scary."

"Yea, and I'm still fixing up bikes." He chuckled.

"That reminds me, I haven't seen your garage yet. Seeing as it's your other love, I think I should see what I'm up against." Jacob laughed and nodded.

"You'll see the garage." He bent down to pick up a rock, and flicked it across the water. "Come round next week,, you need to meet my Dad after all."

"Yeah sure, I feel nervous already!"

"Don't be, he'll love you. " I squeezed his hand.

"I hope so. My parents will not be back for 3 and a half weeks yet. I haven't actually heard from them. Dad left a schedule in the kitchen, I'll have to see where they are. They will love you too."

I looked up to the clouds as the rain started to fall.

"Here we go again." Jacob grumbled, the rain getting thicker by the second. I squealed and pulled Jake's hand, we ran up the beach through the sheets of heavy rain towards the trees. As we reached the edge of the trees, Jacob stopped. "Evie where's your jacket?"

"Oh! I forgot I brought that! It's over there, I'll go get it." I ran over to where I left it and ran back again giggling. "I'm always leaving my things everywhere."

"You might want to put that on." Jacob said leaning against the tree trunk.

"Yeah, I don't want to catch a cold."

"Yeah, well that, and that." He nodded his head forward at me.

I looked down and saw that my bra was clearly visible through my wet shirt, and lets just say it was quite apparent that I was cold. I quickly pulled on my coat, embarrassed. "Jeeze, I'm a mess." I said laughing.

"You don't make it easy for me." Jacob said catching a drip of water on my cheek. "I love you more and more as I get to know you. It feels like my heart will burst."

"Jake" I whispered, stepping in closer to him. " We're going to be ok aren't we?"

"Of course we are. We will always have eachother. I know the whole imprint thing is hard to get your head around, but we were made for eachother."

"Do you think we will get married?" I asked shyly.

"No doubt in my mind. You are all I will ever need. As long as I have you, I'm set for life."

I giggled, "Will you wear a tux?" I couldn't imagine Jacob in anything other than jeans.

"If you want me to. And you can wear a HUGE white meringue dress with poofy sleeves and glitter." Jacob bellowed picking my up and swinging my round.

"Ha unlikely you moose."

"I'm joking. You will look like an angel in whatever you wear."

I blushed and twirled my hair in my fingers.

"Evie chicken, you're shivering. Lets get home and dry off."

I nodded and took his hand as we set off home.

"I know I'm getting way ahead of myself, but I just want to know how you feel. Evie, do you want babies?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I hadn't ever thought about it before.

"Jacob, I won't lie to you, I've never been one of those girls who plans out how many they will have, and names and whatever. But there is one thing that I know I am certain of. If babies are made through love alone, then we will have lots of happy, little babies together. We will make a family together. I know now that I want that, and I want that with you."

"I'm glad to hear it. I love kids. I want to have loads."

"Loads? How many is loads exactly?" I asked raising my eyebrow as we carried on along the path.

"5? 10? 20? 100?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I can see that this will need further discussion nearer the time. Rest assured that there will not be 10 babies, let alone 100."

"You say that now, but with a bit of you and me made into a new person, they will be so cute, you won't be able to stop."

"You're ridiculous." I said pulling my keys out of my wet pocket.

We went into the house and Jake pulled off his shoes.

"Jake, can you put the fire on?"

He was just about to answer when his phone started ringing.

"Sorry Eve - Hey Sam! Everything alright?" I pulled my wellies off and peeled off my wet jacket.

"Yeah we just got in … oh really? …. sure I'll just ask.'Evie, is it ok if Sam and Em come over in a minute?' I nodded yes "She said it's fine, yeah see you in a second."

"What's that about?" I asked as Jacob hung up.

"Sam said they had to talk about something with us, and they're driving over now."

"Curious."

"And yes, I will put the fire on. Is there wood in the house?"

"I'll show you." I said walking through to the living room. The fireplace was an inglenook and took up a large portion of the wall. A well sized wood burner stood proudly in the centre, with piles of chopped logs of wood, piled up the edges of the fireplace. I got the box of matches out of the cupboard and passed them to Jacob. He opened the door of the wood burner and put two logs inside, followed by some paper, which he lit with the little yellow flames of the match.

"Nicely done." I said appreciatively.

"Thanks. You need to get changed! You'll get a cold." Jacob said as there was a knock at the door.

"That was quick!" I chirped and ran to open the door.

"Hey guys, come in! It's so horrible out there."

Sam and Emily came in, saying their hellos and taking off wet shoes and coats. As they got in past me I stepped from behind the door and followed them into the living room.

"Hey Jake, oo the fires on!" Emily squealed, running up to warm her hands.

"So what's going on Sam? Why the urgency? Has something been sighted?" Jake asked, straight into business mode.

"No no, nothing like that. You two are soaked. What happened?" At Sam's words Jake looked at me and I knew he was telling me to go and change into dry clothes.

"We went for a walk to the beach and got caught in the rainstorm." Jacob said.

"Nice bra by the way Evie." Emily giggled. I blushed and crushed my arms around my chest, trying to cover my dignity.

"I'll be back in a second." I called running upstairs. I changed into dry underwear and blue jeans and a red jumper, and ran back downstairs.

"I'm all warm and dry now" I said, with my arms stretched open to show them.

"Well done." Sam laughed. I sat down on the floor next to Emily by the fire and Sam sat on the sofa opposite Jacob.

"Emily and I have something we want to tell you." Sam said, I glanced warily at Emily.

"Sam and I are getting married!"

I launched forward to hug Emily, letting out a scream. "I'm so happy for you!"

Jacob stood up and shook Sam's hand. "Congratulations Sam." He said earnestly pulling him in for a hug.

"Details! I want details!" I crawled back to lean on the sofa between Jacobs legs.

"Well, we really want a winter wedding, so we are looking at Christmas Eve. What do you think?" Emily said, mainly to me.

"Oh Em, that will be so beautiful. Imagine if it snows!" I giggled excitedly.

"I know! Evie, will you be my bridesmaid? I know we are only just getting to know each other, but I know we will be best friends, and you're so close to Sam, and now Jacob's imprint. I wouldn't want anyone else."

"YES!" I jumped up to hug her again.

"Jake, I've got something to ask you too. Will you be my best man?" Jacob smiled his beautiful smile.

"Of course Sam, I'd be honoured."

"Well that's settled then." Emily said. "Now just to plan it all!" I smiled in excitement and walked over to Jacob. I sat down next to him and hooked my legs over his.

"So what have you two been up to this morning?"

"We went for a walk to the beach. In the rain." I said pointing to my wet hair.

"We've just been getting to know each other really." Jacob said looking lovingly at me.

"You two are so sweet." Emily said smiling.

I blushed shyly and leant back into the sofa.

"How are you both finding everything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, great!" Jacob answered. "Is it normal to feel like you've always been together? Like I've always known Evie better than I know myself?" I smiled at this. It was so refreshing to hear a man talk about something so sensitive. Sam smiled too, obviously recognising the feelings.

"Yes, that's completely normal. Someone once told me, that finding your imprint, was like finding the last puzzle piece. Everything just fits, everything is right." Emily said kindly.

"I'm so glad that we have you both to talk to. We'd be lost without you. Oh! Does anyone want a drink?"

"Tea for me please!"

"Tea thanks Eve"

I looked at Jacob "Tea for me as well chicken, do you want a hand?"

"No no! Don't worry. 4 teas coming right up."

I brought the mugs in on a tray, balancing them carefully and passed them around.

"Thanks Evie, that's lovely."

I sat back next to Jake and leant against his shoulder, hugging my tea.

"So have you got any ideas for colours? or flowers? or - oh my god. DRESS SHOPPING!" I squeaked.

Emily laughed,"No, no decisions have been made yet, but we've got so much to do, and not actually that long! It's October next week!"

**As the week passed, Jacob and I grew closer, the days become shorter and the nights colder. There was one thing that I was now sure of, Jacob Black was my everything. Talking about weddings with Emily made me more and more excited about starting my life with my wolf. This town had more to offer me than I remembered.**


	6. Comforting Evie

October started with a bang. It was Thursday morning, and the air was thick with mist. The bang? Me falling out of bed. I opened my eyes, dazed, to see a cheeky face peer over from the bed.

"What are you doing down there?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"I thought my bed was bigger…" I grumbled, standing up and rubbing my bum. "I ouchied my bum."

Jacob laughed and sat at the edge of the bed, his legs dangling down the side.

"Poor thing. Will it survive?" Jake asked pulling me towards him, using the waistband of my pyjamas as leverage.

"I'm not sure. It was a bit of a shock wake up for me and my bum." I giggled nestling between his legs.

"You still up for meeting my Dad today?"

"Of course! I'm going to take over that chicken pie I made last night."

"Good plan. Now get dressed and we'll stop by Sam's beforehand. Emily wanted your advice for the engagement party."

"Oo! I'll go get dressed now then!" I hobbled over to the wardrobe and pulled out a short denim skirt, thick black tights and a plain blue top. I grabbed underwear and went into the bathroom to change. When I got back, Jacob had changed into a pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

"You look pretty." Jacob said, walking over to me. "I love you in dark colours."

"I like it when you don't wear shirts." I giggled moving my hands over his lean torso. I felt his chest vibrate with a growl as I drew my cold hands down towards the waistband of his jeans. I hooked my fingers in the band and pulled him closer to me.

"Evie." Jake warned.

"Jake?" I batted my eyelashes innocently and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him, pulling him closer still. Kissing Jacob was perfect, he was sweet and tender and loving. I knew that I would never grow old of kissing this man.

"Come on pup, we're going to be late." I said running down the stairs. I shovelled in a piece of toast before we got in the car and set off for Sam's.

"Morning Em!" I chirped, hugging her in the doorway.

"Morning lovelies, come on in. I want your opinion on some things." Jacob and I walked into the kitchen, where Sam was sat at the table.

"Hey guys, you alright?"

"Yeah not bad thanks. Excited to see these party plans!" I grinned giving him a hug.

"Heard today is the big day then Evie."

"Big day?"

"Meeting Billy? Don't worry, he'll love you." Sam said nodding reassuringly at Jacob.

"See, I told you." Jacob said rubbing his hand on top of my head, and messing up my hair.

"I'm still nervous!" I said patting down the curls."What is Billy like?"

"He is one of the nicest guys you will ever meet." Sam said, "He is so passionate about the history of our pack and the Quilette tribe, once he finds out you're going to research the Res, you won't be able to stop him talking!"

Emily called me from the living room and I bounced along the hall to answer her.

"Ok, so, the engagement party is next week, so I have SO much to organise. I was thinking of doing a bonfire on the beach, everyone is most comfortable there, and there's lots of space for everyone. I thought maybe a barbeque, I mean, I know it's autumn, but the pack are always hot anyway, we can just wear jumpers, right? And fireworks, they're always fun. Candles, sparklers, blankets, beers, some music…" Emily paused and looked at me nervously.

"Emily. That sounds perfect. It represents you both so well. Comforting, cosy, warm, it's perfect."

Emily took a sigh of relief. "Ok, thank goodness. Can I ask you a favour? Would you be able to help me get everything ready?"

"Yes of course! I'd love to! You can't be sorting everything out, you don't want to be stressed out for your own party! Tell you what, you focus on getting all the food and drink, and leave everything else to me and Jacob. "

"Oh Eve, I couldn't do that!"  
"Please! I want to do it!"

She smiled gratefully and gave me a hug. "You are too sweet. Jacob is lucky to have you. "

"Sam? Can I ask you a question? It's a bit awkward."

"Yeah Jake, what's up?"

"Well, I imprinted on Evie 4 days ago now, and I'm finding it.. well it's getting harder to… what I mean is, how long did you wait until you and Emily, you know… "

Sam grimaced and shifted in his seat. "I told you it gets harder to control it. It was probably just over a week, but whenever you and Evie are ready is up to you both. Don't rush it, but if you both are ready, then don't make it painful for yourselves. Remember, the wolf needs to claim his mate."

"Ok, that was sufficiently awkward." Jacob laughed, "Thanks Sam."

"No worries."

"So, the Alpha's getting married? Can't believe it's finally happening. You and Em are great together."

"Cheers Jake, I can't believe it's finally happening either, I just hope Emily isn't stressing herself out too much, I know she tries to take so much on!"

"Yeah, I know, but we can help you both, I am best man afterall." Jacob said pouring a glass of water.

"You do know you have to write a speech right?"

"What? Oh god. I forgot about that, better start on that soon. "

"Nothing too embarrassing yeah"

" You'll just have to wait and see." Jacob replied grinning.

I had written a list of things I needed to do for the engagement party and reassured Emily a million times that I was happy to help and that she needed to relax. We went back through to the kitchen and walked in on the guys tucking into some sandwiches.

"Sam! You just ate!" Emily said incredulously.

"You haven't changed a bit have you Sam." I laughed.

"Neither have you! Although, I think your hair has gotten bigger." He said rustling my curls.

"Hey! Why does everyone feel the need to do that?" I laughed. Jacob chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"You nearly ready to go meet Dad?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Yeah I guess. Are you sure he's going to like me?"

"YES" everyone said in unison.

"Ok, ok, lets go then. Em, I'll call you tomorrow when I've got all the party stuff, and see you on Saturday! See you Sam, you still owe me a proper catch up by the way!" I said hugging them goodbye.

"I'll take you up on that Evie!" Sam said, "Thanks for the help as well."

We walked out to the car and set off for Jacob's house. As we passed the dark woods, the trees I grew up in, the thought of meeting Billy made me more and more nervous.

"Jake, can you pull over? I think I need some air."

"Yeah sure sure, everything ok?" Jacob said, slowly coming to a stop at the side of the road.

"Yeah, just feel super nervous is all." I opened the car door and stepped out, taking in a deep breath of the damp forest air. This is how Jacob smelt to me, like pine and moss, like bark and rain. A comforting hand touched my back as I stepped deeper into the trees.

"He's really not scary Eve, he's going to love you straight away, and he knows above anyone how important imprints are. How special they are." I turned to face him.

"Yeah, I know, I just really want him to like me, I love you so much, I don't want to let you down."

"Come here, don't be silly, you will never ever let me down, it's impossible, you are perfect to me."

I sat down on a damn fallen tree trunk and sighed.

"You are amazing, you know that Jake?"

He bent down so that his face was at the same level as mine, and picked a tiny white flower that was growing in the mossy grass. He reached up and tucked it into my hair. I smiled, appreciating the gesture. Jacob sat down next to me and took my chin in his warm hands. He kissed me sweetly, my head filled with the smell of the earth. Jacob belonged here, amongst the ferns and the ivy. It was like he was made from the woods. We would build our house here, we would return to where we were meant to be. I lent forward, suddenly wanting to be as close to him as I could be. I scooted my bum along the fallen tree, hooking my legs over his, so we were fully facing each other. Two strong arms lifted me up and placed me on his lap, our lips never parting. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my hand touching the base of his neck. I rose slightly, wanting to deepen the kiss, pushing on his lips. Jacob's hands held firmly onto my hips and pulled them back down to his thighs. He groaned as I bumped against the place where his legs met. I pulled back, panting for breath. "Jaaake" He growled lowly and gently bit my bottom lip, running his tongue along it, before crashing into passionate attacks on my mouth. I could think of nothing but him. Every concern left me, and I felt in complete contentment. I felt the hem of my top raise slightly and the hot touch of Jacobs fingers on my skin. My heart raced as to his next move. I moved my head to the side, kissing down his neck slowly, before settling my mouth at the juncture of his neck and shoulders. I bit down gently, running my tongue over his skin. "Fuck Eve." I felt one of his hands slide up my stomach, swirling circles with his fingers. He reached the underwire of my bra and I fought to keep my head thinking straight.

"Jake?"

I stopped and pulled back, looking at Jacob's face questioningly. Jacob turned towards the depths of the forest and growled.

"Embry. What are you doing here?" He sounded pissed off.

"Calm it Jake, I'm just patrolling. Didn't think I'd see you here, aren't you meant to be at Billy's?"

"Oh jeeze, does everyone know about this?" I chuckled. Pulling my top down straight. "Embry, why don't you come over to mine tonight? Dad's going over to Charlie's for dinner, so might get some of the guys over for a film and some beers?" Jacob said. "Ask the rest of the pack for me?, we had better be off!"

Jacob stood up and put his hand out to pull me up.

"Sounds good Jacob, sorry about interrupting… I'll see you later then? See you Evie." Embry said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll give you a text." Jacob said before nodding goodbye to Embry, who ran back into the forest.

"Jacob" I said, when I was sure we were alone, "That was … so… hot."

"Embry always did have fantastic timing. Do we have to go see my Dad, I'd rather go back to yours and kiss you all afternoon." He said squeezing my hand.

"Easy tiger, we promised Billy. I've psyched myself up for it now anyway." I giggled.

"Yeah, come on then." He said opening the car door. We carried on along the quiet road, until we pulled up outside a worn red painted wooden house. I could see a light on in a room at the front of the house, and knew that this could only be Billy.

Deep Breath!

**Hey! I know this is a shorter chapter, but if I carried on to meeting Billy, then it may have gone on forever! I'm kinda unsure how fast to progress Jacob and Evie's relationship, opinions would be welcomed! I don't want to rush them, but at the same time, it can't drag out too long. What do you think?**

**Lots of love xx**


	7. Meeting Billy

Billy Black was exactly the man that I had imagined him to be. He looked like a man you could depend on, trust. I immediately saw Jake's resemblance to his father, it was written in his eyes and his smile. Billy kept a warm and comforting home, reminders everywhere of the history of the Quileutes and the reservation. There was a special kind of atmosphere here, ragged and wild on the outside, but loving and honest on the inside. Like Jake.

"You must be Evelyn, I've heard a lot about you ." Billy said smiling that famous Black smile.

"Billy, I'm so pleased to finally meet you." I said leaning down to give him a hug.

"Come in, come in, Jake go and put the kettle on, Evie, follow me through here." Billy said, wheeling his chair along the corridor to the living room.

"Are these photos of your family?" I said admiring the wall of portraits in an array of mixed frames on the wall.

"They are our ancestors, they lived here long before you or I, but the world we live in has not far changed from theirs. Nature has always had a strong connection to our tribe, and as you see, nature can bring about powerful forces." I knew he was speaking of mine and Jacob's imprint.

"The stories they could tell." I whispered to myself, stroking my finger along the dusty edge of a beautiful carved wooden frame. I sat down on one of the sofas, which was covered in a thick dark brown rug and looked over nervously to Billy.

"Jacob has not stopped talking about you Evelyn. You have made him so happy. There was a time when I thought I may lose him."

"Billy, how bad did it get? With, her I mean." a sadness clouded his face, as he wheeled over to me. Face to face, he took my hands in his.

"I don't think you will ever know, but it is in the past, fate has brought you both together at last, and now Jacob can begin a new life, a new chapter. You have made him a man." I squeezed his hands, trying somehow to reassure him that Jacob was safe with me, I was going nowhere. "You remind me of her." he whispered.

"Sorry?" I said trying to catch what he had said.

"You have a strength in you, you don't know it, but you are so much stronger than you think. You will be a rock for Jacob when no one else can be."

Something in the way Billy spoke, passion bubbling at the surface of a calm exterior, that could only be learnt through experience and age, really got to me. I don't know whether it was my burning to find out about the tribe's ancient past, or my love for Jacob, but I felt a sudden connection to this man. He had the poise of someone who had been through the world, with open, wide eyes, taking in everything, learning, feeling, loving.

Jacob stepped in through the door, carrying mugs of hot cocoa.

"Erm.." He looked at us, hand in hand, me touching my eye, trying to hide the tear that had slipped down my cheek.

"Jake, that smells great." I said smiling up at him. He gave me a questioning look.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I'm just getting to know this wonderful girl. Fate has chosen well. You are very lucky Jacob Black."

Jacob grinned, "I told you Dad would love you." He said sitting down next to me.

"Jacob tells me that you have an interest in learning the history of our tribe?"

"Of course! I plan on writing a book maybe, a collection of stories, and tales. This area has such a rich history, I'm so excited to learn about it!" I said sipping on my cocoa.

"Well, I'll look forward to telling you."

I felt Jacob relax next to me, seeing that there was no tension in the room.

"Dad, what time are you heading over to Charlie's?"

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Billy chuckled. "Around 5.30, we're going to watch the match on tv."

"Is it alright if the guys come round?"

"Why not, try not to eat me out of house and home. Maybe you should go to the store and pick some stuff up."

"Yeah, will do, thanks Dad." Jacob smiled.

"So can I see this famous garage?" I piped up, enjoying seeing Jacob relaxed in his father's company.

"Yes! Evie, you must see Jacob's garage, it's a bit tricky with the wheelchair, so I'll leave you both to it. It was so lovely to meet you, I know we will be good friends. Treat her well Jacob." Billy said, with a kindness in his eyes.

I stood up and hugged Billy, whispering in his ear, "I'll look after him, I promise."

Billy smiled and took my hand, patting it appreciatively.

"Come on then sugar lump, show me this garage." I said smiling at Jake as we left the room.

He rustled my hair and grinned. "You did good kid." He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief, Billy liked me. Nothing else mattered now.

I could smell the grease of the garage before Jake had opened the door. It was cold in here, the old wooden structure needed a bit of attention, and the shelves of tins and tools were a complete mess, but I could see why Jacob loved being here. It was peaceful and secluded, separate from the crazy world outside. He beamed at me expectantly. I walked over to the huge hunk of metal, that I guessed used to be a bike, in the middle of the floor, and ran my finger along the rusting edge. The overwhelming smell of oil made me dizzy, and I sat down on a stool to steady myself.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked walking over to me.

"It's completely you. I love it." I replied, hooking my fingers in the belt loops of his jean cut offs. I tugged him towards me as the smile on his face widened.

"So you spend a lot of time here then huh?" I said slowly standing up.

"I sure do, it's my second home. I'm glad you like it."

"Does this mean I'll be spending a lot of time here too?" I said grazing my nose against his.

"If you want to, you can write in here if you like, I can get you a table set up. That way we never have to be apart."

"How will I ever get any work done though Jacob?" I felt the heat from his body warming my skin. "You're such a distraction."

"Me? A distraction?" He said innocently. I kissed him gently on the lips and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so glad Billy liked me."

"I knew he would, you're adorable. It's virtually impossible not to like you." I giggled.

"So what's the plan with this then?" I asked looking at the pulled apart motorbike.

"Well, it may take a while, the whole thing needed taking apart and cleaning, then I'll reassemble it and hopefully it'll work. I'm looking forward to taking it for a test drive."

"You're amazing, I wouldn't even know where to start with taking it apart."

Jacob laughed and pulled me in for a hug, kissing me on my forehead. "Do you want to go down to the store and pick some food up?"

"Yeah that sounds good. What should we get?"

"Hmm, we need something that's easy to just grab and eat if we're going to be watching films. Maybe mexican? We could make some fajitas, get some nachos and salsa, that kind of thing?"

"Perfect."

We walked back through the house so that I could get my bag.

"Dad? We're just going down to the store, you need anything?" Jake called.

"No, no you just get your food for tonight. I'll see you kids later."

"Yeah no problem, see you later."

"Bye Billy!" I called before we shut the front door.

I shivered. "Oo it's getting so cold! Feels like winters on the way already." I said pulling the sleeves of my top down over my hands. Jacob turned round to look at me.

"I keep forgetting that people get cold. Come here." I walked towards him and I rested my head against his chest and took in a deep breath, as if to try and breathe Jacob in my lungs. His strong arms felt so right around me.

"Jacob? I think your Dad is watching us." I said looking round Jake's shoulder, back at the house. Sure enough, Billy was sat in the doorway, with a smile on his face.

"Dad!" Jacob whined. Billy just chuckled and wheeled back into the house, closing the door behind him. "Sorry about him, he's just really excited about us."

I stretched onto my tiptoes and kissed Jake quickly. "So am I."

We ran from the car to the store entrance in the pouring rain, me in screaming giggles. "Jake!" I gasped as we got under the cover of the store. "We've pretty much lost all hope for a dry day now right?"

"Oh I don't think there was ever the possibility of a dry day. Ha Evie your hair is SOAKED."

"Oh jeeze, lets get the food and get back! I'm gunna need to dry off before everyone gets here."

Jacob smiled and took my hand as we walked into the fresh food aisle. I picked up some salad foods and some fresh peppers and tomatoes. I got Jacob to find the chilli peppers while I found the onions.

"Evie, we're going to need more than that, think of feeding about 50 people, and then thats about enough."

I looked at him in shock, not knowing whether it was a joke.

"You must cost a lot in food bills Jacob Black." I said laughing.

We picked up the rest of the food and the beers before heading over to pay. I put the food onto the checkout and Jacob packed it into bags at the other end.

"Did you hear about the storm?" The guy at the checkout said to Jacob.

"No? Is it meant to be bad?"

"A tree already fell across the road to the Reservation. Think it's going to be here for a few days."

Jacob's face changed. "Was anyone hurt?" He said urgently, knowing Charlie would be heading over to pick up Billy soon.

"Don't think so, but the roads completely blocked. No way in or out."

"Jake?" I looked at him with concern written on my face. How would we get back?

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." He said, paying for the food.

"Thanks for letting us know, stay safe." I said to the cashier.

"Bye!" He called as we gathered everything up to take back to the car.

"So, you got a plan?" I asked as we ran back through the wind and rain across to the car.

"There's a way through the forest we can go, the car might get a bit muddy though."

"Mud? I can deal with that, I just want to get back before the storm gets worse. Do you think we should cancel tonight?"

"Nah, the pack can get over easily, might be better to have everyone together anyway. I hope Charlie and Dad got back alright."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Give Charlie a call when we're back." I said reassuringly as Jacob put the last box of beer on the back seat.

I got into the car and wiped my face with my sleeve. Jacob got into the drivers seat and sighed. I looked up at him, his hair dripping water down his face. His checked shirt clung to him slightly and I could see the outline of muscles under it. I took a deep breath in and looked out of the front window as the engine turned on. Jacob drove carefully along the roads, it was raining so hard it was getting difficult to see.

"Ok, I think it's down here." He said, turning down a track in the trees.

"Mm Jake I've got a bad feeling about this!" I said wiping the steamed up windows to see out into the forest.

"Your lack of confidence is insulting." Jacob grinned.

I laughed and looked back out of the window. We drove for about 10 minutes into the trees, the mud track made this feel like a rally car drive! Suddenly the car bounced violently, lurched forward and skidded still.

"Oh shit." Jacob said biting his lip.

"What? What's happened?" I watched in horror as Jacob put his foot on the gas, and we didn't move. I heard the back wheels spluttering watery mud, trying so hard to find some solid ground to turn against.

"Oh fuck!" I cried, turning round panicking.

"Evie! Evie! Calm down, it's ok, I can get us moving again."

"Jake what if we get stuck out here, in the middle of the forest, in a storm?!"

"We won't! Stay in the car ok?" I nodded and Jacob opened the door into the monsoon.

I turned on the radio and sat back. I watched Jake in the wing mirror, shovelling sloppy mud from around the wheel. He was soaked through his clothes within seconds.

"Try the gas now!" He called.

I moved over and gently put my foot down. "Anything?" I called out of the window.

"No, nothing."

I opened the car door and stepped out, I had barely gone two steps before my feet flew up infront of me and i fell with a slap onto the ground.

"Evie! You muppet! I told you to stay in the car!" He grinned, pulling me up as I erupted in hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god, I'm literally covered in mud!" I giggled, looking at my hands and arms.

"That is one muddy bum." Jacob laughed. I held onto his hand as he guided my to the back of the car.

"So then, how are you getting us out of this mess?" I asked with my hands on my hips. Jacob looked at me for a second before bursting out laughing. "I'm sorry! I just can't take you seriously when you're covered in mud like that!"

I laughed at myself, admittedly I did look like a crazy person. "Ok, stand there, and don't move. As in, don't move. Your feet can't be trusted." Jacob said between chuckles. He turned around and put his strong hands on the back of the car. He leant over and silently started pushing, the car made a groaning sounds before gradually lifting out of the huge glue like mud hole that the back wheels were wedged in.

"Nice!" I cried, seeing the car become free. Jacob stood up from the car and smiled at me.

"What did I say?"

"Yeah yeah, we're not home yet." I said grinning. I turned to walk back round to the passenger seat and about halfway down the side of the car, heard a thumping sound and then a grunt.

"Oh Jacob! HAAA!" I screamed with laughter, seeing that Jacob's feet were stuck out from behind the car. I carefully stumbled back round and looked down at the embarrassed, dirty werewolf, spread like a star in the mud.

"Oh this is too good. What happened to your razor sharp abilities and reactions?"

"Shut up Evie, help me up." He grinned.

"No way, I'm not getting even muddier!" Suddenly the light of the setting sun flashed brightly, followed seconds later by a loud growl of thunder.

"Not cool Jacob, get me home? I want a shower and a film and a tummy full of mexican food!" He scrambled up still chuckling and we managed to get in the car.

I giggled again when I looked at him. "What colour was that shirt Jacob?" He shook his head laughing.

"I'm not even sure. Can I have a kiss?" He said leaning across to me, pucking up his lips comically.

"Ahh! Jake! No!" I screamed between giggles. He smacked a muddy kiss on my cheek before turning the engine on and slowly starting off down the mud track.

The thunder and lightening continued as we pulled up infront of Jacob's house.

"Thank crap." I said grinning. "We're alive!"

"Dad must still be here! The lights are on." Jacob said, opening the car door.

I ran round to the back of the car, then realised that being in the rain might help to clean me off a bit.

We carefully carried the shopping to the porch and pulled off my wellies while Jacob opened the front door.

"Dad?" Jake called.

"Hey Jake! It's Sam, nobody was here, I tried calling but you didn't pick up, so I tried Billy and he just said to let ourselves in." Alpha walked down the dully lit corridor towards us. "What the hell happened to you?!" Sam's eyes dropped over our mud covered bodies, our dripping hair and grinning faces.

"It's a long story. All I know, I need a shower." I said stepping inside and walking into the kitchen. I put down the bags, Jacob told Sam to take the beers into the others and I got out the nachos and salsa and put them on the table.

"I think the mud is under my clothes, it's itchy." I said scratching my tummy.

"Let me just put this food in the oven and I'll get you a towel and something to wear. Unfortunately my sisters don't live here, so you'll have to make do with something of mine."

"As long as it's dry, I don't mind what it is!" Jacob put all of the food in the oven and I got out plates and prepared the salad. Jake went out to his room and came back with a soft dark green towel, folded neatly into a square, on top was a set of clothes.

"Thanks chicken." I said kissing a tiny clean patch on his neck.

"What happened to you!?" Emily said walking into the kitchen.

"Jacob thought he knew a way back through the forest, because a tree fell over the road, and then we got stuck in the mud, and in the rain, and Jake fell over and it was hilARious!' I said cracking up remembering Jacob lying on the floor.

"Ooh dear." Emily said looking at our giggling faces. "You go and clean up and let me worry about the food."

"Oh Em are you sure?"

"Yes! Yeah go and shower!" She said shooing us out of the kitchen. We skipped down the corridor and Jacob showed me where the bathroom was. "I can't wait to get in that shower!" I said turning on the light. There was a rumble of thunder before a roar of laughter from the living room.

"That was probably for you." I said tapping Jacob on his bum.

"Ha, you will never let me forget that will you?"

"Never. Go and shower you little dirt monkey." I reached up to kiss him.

I went into the main bathroom and Jacob went to the small shower room. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. I peeled off the ruined clothes and stepped into the hot water. I breathed a sigh of relaxation and made sure to cover my entire body in soap. Washing my hair had never felt so good. I spent about 10 minutes scrubbing my skin clean, before stepping out and wrapping myself in the huge towel.

I wrapped my hair up in the towel and picked up the little pile of clothes that Jacob had given me. He was adorable. He had given me a big soft dark green and brown checked shirt, a pair of boxers and some thick black socks. I pulled on the socks and boxers on and then buttoned up the shirt., which came most of the way down my thighs. I toweled my hair as much as I could, and tried to tame down the wild curls. I hung the towel up and unlocked the door. I could hear Jacob talking in the living room, I walked into the kitchen and saw Quil getting a tray out of the oven.

"Hey! Oh I'll do that! We're just bad hosts!" I said rushing over to help.

"Quil looked down at me and gulped. "I'll go get Jake?" He rushed out and shut the door behind him.

I shrugged and continued plating up the food onto huge platter plates and bowls.

"Evie? Quil said you were doing the foo- oh my god."

I turned around and saw Jacob's face frozen. "Are you ok?"

"I think my clothing choices for you were a mistake."

"What? Why?"

"You looked hot before, but.."

"Can you get the last tray out the oven?"

"Evie" I felt Jacob's hands slip around my waist and I turned around to face him. "Can you always wear my shirts?"

"Hmm if you want me to." I smiled putting my hands on his chest.

How's that food coming along?!" Shouted Embry.

"Yeah coming!" I called back. We put out the rest of the food and carried it through to the table in the living room.

"We were thinking of watching this, what do you two think?" I looked at Embry and took the DVD from his hand. A horror film, great.

"Erm, ok, horror film during a huge storm, perfect." I said sitting down on the deep sofa on Jacob's lap. The room flashed with lightening and rumbled with thunder. Quil put the film on and everyone settled down and tucked into the food. I never had been very good with dealing scary films, the music creeped me out without even seeing anything! I ate a plateful of food and gave up, stuffed, while Jacob and the rest of the pack finished off the rest. I rested my head against the comfort of Jacob's chest. He smelt woodsy again, but also warm and soapy. My eyes felt heavy and I snuggled into Jake's arms, shutting them for a moment. The film was about halfway through when I fell asleep.

I next woke up when Jake was carrying me to his bed, tucking me in and kissing me goodnight. I giggled sleepily as I remembered the days events and then drifted into a peaceful sleep, with Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist.

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, it's nice to know you are enjoying it :) Been super busy recently, so sorry for such a gap in posts. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please review! Lots of love x**


End file.
